Stay, Stay, Stay
by iluvwillschuester
Summary: Will and Emma get in a fight after returning home from a dinner party and learn that no matter what, they'll always stay together. A songfic to the song 'Stay, Stay, Stay' by Taylor Swift.


Stay, Stay, Stay

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at a songfic, so it might be a total fail but I tried. I thought of this when I first heard the new Taylor Swift song 'Stay, Stay, Stay.' If you haven't heard that song, you should totally check it out, it's amazing! This takes place in season 3, before they're engaged and before Shelby comes back to McKinley. Here's the story, I hope you like it! ;)**_

* * *

**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.**

**I threw my phone across the room at you.**

**I was expecting some dramatic turn-away, **

**But you stayed.**

* * *

Will unlocked the apartment door and the two of them walked in. They had just returned from a dinner party with some friends. It was only ten-thirty, Emma had asked if they could leave early and then was completely silent during the car ride. The dinner party had been at their friend, Shannon Beiste's house. While they were there Will had also run into an old friend; Shelby Coracon. Will shrugged off his tan leather jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "Are you okay, Emma? You haven't been talking since we left," Will commented.

"Do I look okay?" Emma snapped, sliding off her ballet flats.

"Well, no. Did I do something wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"I-I can't believe you! You spent the whole time with her!" Emma cried, approaching Will.

Will took a step back, unsure of what Emma was getting at. He and Emma had never gotten in a fight before and he didn't want this to be the first. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Shelby!" Emma screamed. "Since you saw her, you were talking to her the whole time! And you guys were way too cozy together!"

"Em, she's just an old friend. I didn't mean for it to come across that way," Will replied.

"Oh yeah, I know how good of 'friends' you guys were. You completely abandoned me, Will," Emma sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Em. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Will mumbled, sheepishly.

"People thought you were a couple, Will!" Emma had now turned away from him and was pacing back and forth. "You were all whispery and giggly and…ugh!"

"Oh gosh…" Will muttered, running a hand through his curls. "I-I didn't mean to. I was just trying to be nice to her."

"If by nice you mean swooping in with your Gene Kelly charm and flashing her a billion cute smiles…then yeah, that's nice," Emma said, coldly.

"I-I don't know what to say. I won't do it again? I'll delete her number from my phone?" Will offered, nervously. He'd never seen Emma this mad or mad at all for that matter.

"You have her number?!" Emma repeated, incredulous.

"Not anymore," Will mumbled, fishing into his pocket for the phone.

Emma groaned, frustrated. She took her own phone off the coffee table as Will attempted to find his. "Will!" she wailed, chucking her phone at him.

Will looked up, only for the phone to clock him in the side of the head. "Ow!" Will cried, holding a hand to the side of his head. "That was hard!"

"Good! You deserve it," Emma explained, feeling a little bad. She hadn't meant for it to hit him, just to scare him.

"I…maybe you're overreacting a bit. It's not like I was intentionally flirting with her," Will admitted, rubbing the side of his face.

Emma gave him a blank look.

"I-I just don't want to fight, Em," Will stammered, running a hand through his curls.

"No wonder Terri was afraid of you flirting with me…you flirt with every woman that breathes," Emma scoffed.

Will opened his mouth than closed it, shocked. "That wasn't very nice," he whispered, hurt.

Emma shook her head, tiredly. She felt like she overstepped the line, Will was vulnerable at the subject of Terri. "Well, think of it this way. How would you feel if it was me with Carl instead of you with Shelby?"

"Not good," Will mumbled, falling into her counseling technique. "Wait…don't try to counsel me. I'm not a student, I'm your boyfriend."

"For now," Emma muttered.

"What? Are, are you breaking up with me?" Will asked, scared.

"I'm going to bed," Emma grumbled. She turned and walked into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Will took that as an invitation to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

**This morning I said we should talk about it.**

'**Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.**

**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."**

* * *

The next morning, Emma walked into the den to talk it out with Will. She spotted him fast asleep on the sofa, curled into a ball with no blanket. Emma sighed, feeling bad. It was January so he must've been freezing; they only had little to no heating in the den. She walked over and waited for him to wake up. As she watched his chest fall up and down, she wondered why she even got so mad in the first place. Emma knew that Will would never flirt with another girl when he was with her, he wasn't like that. She walked over and poked him in the stomach. "Will?"

Will rolled over, causing him to fall off the sofa. He was definitely awake now. "Ouch," he mumbled, as he sat up and faced Emma.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I've been better," Will sighed. Emma winced as she looked at his face. There was a little cut above his left eye from where she hit him with the phone.

"I really think we need to talk about this, Will. It's never good to leave a fight unresolved," Emma explained.

"Okay but I need to change out of these clothes," Will agreed, motioning to his clothes. He was still dressed in his jeans and Adidas t-shirt from last night.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," Emma said. Will nodded and dashed out of the room. Emma took a seat on the sofa, waiting for Will to return. Emma heard footsteps and turned her head. There was Will in the doorway. He was wearing gray Nike sweatpants, a red Ohio State tee, and…a football helmet.

Will walked up to Emma and clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's talk."

Emma burst out laughing at the sight and Will smiled. "What's the helmet for?" she laughed, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him now.

"Well…you threw your phone at me last night. So, who knows what's coming next...the lamp? The TV remote?" Will smiled.

Emma smiled, her stomach hurt from laughing so much. "What's the helmet from?"

"I was the high school quarterback," Will admitted.

"And you still have it?" Emma asked.

"I guess."

"Aw, that's so cute that you still have it," Emma teased.

Will shrugged, sheepishly. "What happened to talking it out?"

"Oh yeah. We should do that…sit down," Emma offered, motioning to the sofa's cushion.

* * *

**And I said,**

**Stay, stay, stay.**

**I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time. **

**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**

**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

* * *

"So…I was thinking," Emma started.

"Please…I'm so sorry. Please, please don't leave me. I can be better," Will stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What? What are you talking about?" Emma questioned, confused.

"Last night you said that I was only your boyfriend for now and," Will sighed. Emma looked at him; gone was the confident leader and in his place was a scared little boy.

"I said that?" Emma repeated.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was really crazy and I was just saying a lot of stuff and I didn't mean any of it," Emma confessed.

"No, I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. I don't know what I was thinking talking to Shelby, I feel so bad," Will admitted.

"I'm really sorry that I threw my phone at you, Will. That was uncalled for, really uncalled for," Emma continued. "And I'm sorry that I assumed you were flirting with her, I know you wouldn't do that. I also feel bad that I said you flirt with everyone…you don't."

"It's okay, Em. I feel horrible about what I did last night. I shouldn't have just forgotten about you and spent the whole time talking to her. I didn't realize that's what I was doing and I'm so, so stupid," Will said.

"It's fine, let's just put this behind us, Will," Emma smiled.

"Yeah."

"Will you take off that football helmet so I can see you?" Emma laughed.

"Sure," Will agreed, lifting if off his head. "So, can I stay or are you still mad?"

"Stay forever," Emma whispered, as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,**

**That took all of their problems out on me.**

**But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughing.**

**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:**

* * *

"I love you," Will said, softly.

"I love you, too," Emma replied. Will leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly before pulling away.

"I hate fighting," Will mumbled, pulling Emma onto the sofa with him.

Will laid down on the sofa and Emma let him rest his head on her lap. "I know, honey, me too," she replied. "Plus, it's hard to stay mad at someone when they make you laugh."

"I like when you laugh," Will commented, smiling up at her.

"Me too." Emma started playing with Will's curls and smiling.

"You know what?" Will laughed.

"What?" Emma repeated, toying with his chestnut hair.

"I think you just like me for my hair," Will admitted, nodding.

Emma laughed. "There are other things too."

"Like what?" Will questioned, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Emma grinned. "I like that you carry my groceries from the car to the apartment, I like how you can always make me laugh, I just like you."

"And I just like you too," Will agreed.

* * *

**Stay, stay, stay.**

**I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time.**

**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**

**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay.**

* * *

"Can I ask you something, Will?" Emma asked, looking down at him.

"Always," he replied, taking her hand.

"Do you think it's funny when I'm mad?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…sort of. It depends," Will sighed.

"What does that mean?" Emma ran her hand through his soft curls to try to get him to pay attention.

"Um, like last night it was kind of scary mad," Will admitted, looking down at their hands instead of up at her face. "But this morning it was like funny mad."

"I see. I'll try not to be the scary mad anymore," Emma laughed.

"Okay and I'll try not to get you that mad," Will agreed.

"Just so you know, I could never be that mad at you for a long time," Emma confessed, smiling.

* * *

**You took the time to memorize me:**

**My fears, my hopes, and dreams.**

**I just like hanging out with you, all the time.**

**All those times that you didn't leave;**

**It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.**

* * *

"Why not?" Will smirked. He knew that he himself couldn't be mad at her for longer than five minutes but was curious about her reason.

"You took the time to love me, Will. You're my Prince Charming and I hope that I can always be your Cinderella. You know everything about me…my fears, my hopes, and dreams," Emma admitted, truthfully.

Will smiled. "You'll always be my Cinderella…even if you do kick me out of the carriage."

"Very funny, mister," Emma laughed.

"Truthfully…I just like hanging out with you," Will said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just want to hang out with you every day for the rest of my life, you're my best friend, Em," Will confessed. Emma smiled lovingly at him. "God…that sounded stupid out loud," Will mumbled.

"What? That didn't sound stupid," Emma laughed.

"Um…you're laughing," Will argued.

"Because you're cute," Emma laughed. Will rolled his eyes and sighed, embarrassed. "Will, I love when you tell me your feelings."

"Because you're a guidance counselor," Will grumbled.

"Well…maybe," Emma smiled. Will started sitting up and was about to hop off the sofa when Emma grabbed his shirt sleeve.

* * *

**Stay.**

**And I'll be loving you for quite some time.**

**No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad. **

**So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

* * *

"Come on, Will…stay," Emma pleaded.

Will turned around. "I was just going to get breakfast started…but sure."

Will sat down next to Emma again. "I thought you were mad," Emma replied.

"At you? No…maybe a little embarrassed but not mad," Will assured her.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be, I'm fine," Will said.

"Good. Will…let's make each other a promise," Emma suggested, leaning into his shoulder.

"Okay."

"Let's promise that no matter what happens; we'll always stay," Emma offered, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I like that," Will agreed.

* * *

**Stay, stay, stay.**

**I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time.**

**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**

**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

* * *

"So, I promise to stay after any fight…no matter how big the fight is. I will never leave Will stranded on the couch," Emma laughed.

Will took her hand. "And I promise to never leave Emma and always stay. Even if she throws a phone at me and yells mean things."

"I think that it's best if we always stay," Emma admitted.

"Together," Will whispered, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

**Stay, stay, stay.**

**I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time.**

**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**

**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

* * *

_**So what did you think? Good or bad? Boring or interesting? It was my first attempt at a songfic, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I was thinking of doing like a collection of wemma songfics…let me know if anyone's interested or think that would be a good idea. Lol, I just figured out how to put the line things in my writing. Please review since it's just a one-shot. I hope you all liked it. R&R! ;) **_


End file.
